1. Technical Field
Disclosed embodiments relate to clocking systems and more particularly to switches used to switch between operational modes of the clocking system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power consumption is a critical area of circuit design. That is particularly true for battery operated mobile systems. Many sources of undesired power loss can be found in integrated circuits such as leakage current in transistors and power loss due to undesirable resistive or capacitive loading. While power consumption is critical in mobile battery operated devices, power consumption is also important in other settings such as server farms where the power savings for each processor is multiplied many-fold. Thus, improving efficiency in integrated circuit operation is desirable to extend battery life and more generally to reduce energy consumption.